Secret Santa
by Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi
Summary: (Complete) YYHIY KK HS KeY BKo Maybe KaYu It's christmas the happiest time of the year. How about when some students from the school who are volenteering to set up a Christmas dance play the traditional game of secret santa. While looking for presents, tw
1. Crushes

Hello, it. This is my first IY/YYH story that I've posted and so please read and give it a chance.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or IY.

* * *

**Secret Santa**

_Chapter one: Crushes_

"Kagome where are you going for Christmas" asked a girl with black hair and a brownish tint and brown eyes.

"I'm staying here for Christmas and spending my time helping the school recreation dance" answered a girl with raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes known as Kagome.

"Then I'll stay too" smiled Sango.

"Great hat means we'll all be together for Christmas" smiled a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"That we are Keiko, that we are" giggled Kagome.

"Hey did you guys know that Suichi, Hiei and Yusuke are also staying here to help with the Christmas school recreation dance" chirped Sango.

"They are" questioned Keiko, "Yusuke staying at school over Christmas, he skips more than he learns"

"Do you stalk him" Questioned Kagome teasingly.

"I do not" argued Keiko.

"And I thought you did" grinned Sango, "Since the extent of your crush is already over the edge"

"W-well you like Hiei" teased Keiko.

"I do not like him, that quite annoying brat" spat Sango even with a blush staining her cheeks.

"Right" mocked Keiko drawing the word on.

"Where did Kagome go" asked Sango looking around.

"I'm right here" stated Kagome's voice from behind the two. Sango looked behind her to see Kagome holding a sheet of paper and reading a list.

"Hm, this is interesting" pondered Kagome, "only we three and the three boys will be here for the Christmas recreation dance to set it up"

"WHAT" squealed Sango and Keiko.

"I'm kidding" giggled Kagome waving her hand in the air, "Botan, Koenma, Kawabara, Yukina, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku and Kirara will also be staying"

"You scared us half to death, Kagome" lectured Keiko.

"Well it was funny" giggled Kagome helplessly.

"That is so not funny Kagome-Chan" gasped Sango.

"Yadiya, I have a crush on him this I have a crush on him that" mocked Kagome waving her hand yet again.

"Shut up Kagome" growled Sango, then she changed into a mocking type of voice. "You like Suichi"

Kagome barely turned red in the cheeks and scoffed. "Even if I did, which I don't, I don't stand a chance t his gigantic fan club"

"Yes you do Kagome. You have a huge chance, you're one of the prettiest girls in the school" bickered Keiko.

"Then you two also have a chance with Yusuke and Hiei" smirked Kagome teasingly.

"Kagome don't turn our encouragement against us, and you do like Suichi" accused Sango while pouting.

"I don't" Kagome screamed.

"Run the mobs are coming" squeaked Keiko and ran.

"Suichi-sama, why must we part for Christmas" cried a third of the girls.

"Hiei-sama why must you leave us, why must we leave you" sobbed a second third of the girls.

"Yusuke, we will miss you and your utter cuteness" sniffled the last third. Kagome, Sango, and Keiko all burst out laughing.

"I feel sorry for those guys" giggled Sango.

"I would never express my love so eagerly" laughed Keiko.

"I sense a demon that escaped Makai, come on" reported Kagome and ran out of the school with the other two girls in tow.

As they ran to the park where the demons were located they well changed their outfits as they passed their homes. Sango was in a taijiya outfit with magenta armor, a giant bone boomerang, a hidden blade was hidden under the sleeve of Sango's outfit and a sword was strapped to her side. On the sheath of the sword was a design of silver and gold fire sparking a few stars.

Kagome was also wearing a taijiya outfit with silver armor, had a quiver of arrows strapped on her back, a bow in her hand, also a boomerang on her back and a sword at her side On this swords sheath was a design of a silver father and mother fox and a litter of kits decorated the bottom. The mother and father fox's tails were wrapped around the sheath under the foxes themselves.

Keiko was also wearing a taijiya outfit with ice blue armor; a boomerang was also strapped to her back, a pouch of daggers was hanging on Keiko's waist beside a sword, with the design of gold wolves and a silver full moon.

"Come on before the demon is seen by passer biers" warned Sango.

"I'm running I'm running" snarled Keiko.

"I see it. There're three of them" confirmed Kagome.

"I'll take the purple one" called Keiko.

"I'll take the bright yellow one" smiled Sango.

"And I'm stuck with the Christmas tree" sighed Kagome placing a hand on her forehead, and then shaking her head.

"Hirikotsu" slayed Sango slicing her demon in half and burning up the corpse with her fire apparition powers.

"Jinkotsai" Keiko smirked and threw three daggers at her demon target. It howled in pain and disintegrated.

"Kirotsu" I smiled calmly, thrusting my boomerang at the opposing demon. It split in half and froze before shattering into a million shards. The grass came to life and ate the shards before returning back to normal.

"Being a half and half isn't that bad is it" smiled Sango.

"Yah, half blue kitsune and half silver kitsune, not forbidden and really reliable" smiled Kagome brightly.

"Watch out behind you" screamed Keiko.

"What" questioned Kagome and Sango to get their answers. A swords sharp side was pressed to Sango's neck as someone trapped her between his body and his sword.

Kagome was snatched around the neck tightly but gently

Keiko was also snatched around the neck but this person was more rough.

"Damn it" cursed Kagome through her mask.

In unison the three girls elbowed their captors in the stomach and stomped on their captor's foot. All three girls ran into the middle of the supposed triangle.

"My god, Yusuke" muttered Keiko.

"Suichi" gulped Kagome.

"Hiei" whispered Sango.

"Botan" continued Keiko.

"Koenma" murmured Kagome.

"Kawabara" mumbled Sango.

"Who are you three" asked Koenma.

"Why should we tell" scowled Keiko.

"Suichi isn't as innocent as he looks" Kagome smirked, even though it could not be seen under her mask. Luckily all the girls were wearing masks so that no one could tell who they were.

"Suichi, you don't know him as Kurama" questioned Yusuke.

"Kurama" questioned Kagome, "suits you better"

"So you know me from school" guessed Kurama.

"Hn, I recognize this smell but I don't really pay attention to it much" scoffed Hiei.

"So they never do notice us" whispered Sango softly and a little bit saddened.

"Kagome, dry ice, you are an ice kitsune and you have done it before. Make the great escape" whispered Keiko so that her voice was barely audible.

"Okay" smiled Kagome breathlessly, "at least now we know that we can always watch over the spirit detectives"

With that said Kagome closed her eyes and caused the dry ice effect to occur and with all the smoke filling the air the three girls disappeared.

"Wow, neat trick" gawked Kawabara once the smoke cleared.

"Hiei you still know what their scents are right? You too Kurama" asked Koenma.

"Yes" answered Kurama and Hiei.

"Well then if you have smelled this cent in your school any where then track them down.

"It was artificial" stated Kurama.

"What" questioned Yusuke.

"They changed their scents before we got a good smell of them, their scents just then were artificial" explained Kurama.

"So we still have no lead" sighed Koenma.

* * *

Short I know and this is only the beginning but I just wanted to get this over with at the beginning. Please stay for the next chapter coming soon. 


	2. Drawing names

Hi again. I told you I'd update as soon as possible. Also these chapters are going to be short since I'm writing this at my sisters apartment in Montreal.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or IY

Secret Santa

Chapter 2: Drawing names

"I can't believe they didn't fully recognize our scents" sighed Sango sadly.

"Don't worry about that" smiled Keiko, "I hid our scents and modified it slightly so that they wouldn't be able to tell who got us"

"That's was a good idea" smiled Kagome happily.

Three were walking back on their way to school to help decorate the gym and for the Secret Santa game that was going to start today as well, with the drawing of names of course. It was only yesterday that these three demon exterminators had discovered the identities of the spirit detectives.

"This is going to be so fun" squealed Keiko happily.

"Who do you want to get" Kagome asked.

"Hiei" mumbled Sango, "I would know exactly what to get him"

"Yusuke of course" chirped Keiko.

"How about you Kagome" questioned Sango.

"Kawabara" shrugged Kagome.

"WHAT" screamed Keiko hysterically.

"I owe him a knuckle sandwich" grinned Kagome.

"Right" smirked Sango casually.

"Hey you three, you go to our school right" called out Kurama's voice. Kagome went unnaturally stiff and turned around with the other girls to face no other than, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kawabara, Botan, and Koenma.

"Yes we go to Sarayashiki high" answered Keiko masking her nervousness.

"Are you helping with the Christmas dance" asked Kawabara.

"Yes we are" smiled Sango.

"Hey I heard that Kikyo, Inuyasha, Miroku, Yukina and Kirara will also be joining us" smiled Kurama.

"I also heard that exact same fact" Kagome smiled half heartedly.

"Hey since we meet up on our paths to school how about we pick you up at the corner" suggested Koenma.

"Good idea" grinned Keiko.

"Yukina is usually with us, but don't worry about it, she just wanted to get there early today" shrugged Botan cheerfully.

"How interesting" Sango smiled.

"So you three aren't in our fan clubs right" eyed Hiei cautiously.

"Of course not, we're the ones that laugh at your expense" smirked Kagome, Sango and Keiko at the same time.

"That so" grinned Yusuke.

"Yes" gulped Keiko.

Minutes later the group reached their school and walked into the gym where Yukina was already waiting with a bruised Miroku and a frightened Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kirara was already there laughing her head of at the pervert monk and Shippo a little cutesy was also there.

"And the monk strikes again" recited Sango and Keiko.

"Then gets striked" added Kagome cheerfully. The three laughed before walking to the sign in booth where they register their names and picked another name to give the Secret Santa present to.

"My word" gasped Keiko once she read the name of the person on the slip of paper.

"No no no no" whined Sango as she collapsed onto the floor shaking her head.

Kagome just read her slip of paper and turned pale. "I wanted Kawabara" she whined crying.

"You actually wanted me" gasped Kawabara, "who ever you got must be horrible"

"No I owe you a knuckle sandwich" grinned Kagome cracking her knuckles. "Oh well, an early Christmas present to you Kawabara"

"Why do you want to hurt me" cried Kawabara running away from Kagome.

"I never got to slap you silly after you asked me to be your girlfriend the first day, the stupid bell rang" growled Kagome and pumbled Kawabara.

Kawabara's loyal friend just burst out laughing, well Hiei snickered.

"Kagome give him some mercy" giggled Keiko.

"No" laughed Kagome still beating Kawabara to a pulp.

Kurama chose his secret Santa person and soon every one else did as well.

"This is sweet" smirked Yusuke. Keiko gulped a bit, her secret Santa wish came true. She got Yusuke.

Sango continued to hit her head on a spare table while muttering in a non-audible language about emotionless dimwits and why did her wish really come true.

Kagome after beating Kawabara up came back to reality and started to tear up. "I didn't want him" she cried, "oh well. What's done is done. Let's get decorating"

Everyone sweat dropped at the mood swing goddess as she grabbed a plan of what the gym was to look like off of the main table.

"This is so unacceptable. Where's the jazz, the romance and where is the Christmas spirit" cried Kagome dramatically.

Sango and Keiko walked over to Kagome and also looked at the plan, "wow she's right. There're only streamers in this thing" gasped Keiko.

"Some mistletoe here and there, a Christmas tree here and one right there. An ice angel here and on ice star over there, the punch and snack tables over here and the holly here" listed off Sango.

"There should be more holly there and some cotton on the ground to look like snow and sparkles with in the cotton" suggested Yukina coming over to help prefect the plan.

"A stage here, a DJ booth here speakers lining up here" added Botan also joining into the fun of plan making.

"More mistletoe here and some candles on the stage, bells at the meeting points of the streamers" smiled Kirara also helping with the planning.

"This almost looks perfect" smiled Kagome holding up the plan.

"But we need one more thing" inquired Sango.

"A DANCE FLOOR" squealed every other girl.

The boys just stood there watching in mild astonishment on how they could design the gym so quickly and expertly in a few seconds.

"Let's get started" smiled Botan.

"Kagome-Mistletoe and angel ice sculpture

Sango- Bells and holly

Keiko-Christmas tree and a top star

Botan-Cotton and glitter

Kirara-punch table and food

Kikyo-Speakers, 8 of them

Me-more food and star ice sculpture

Kurama-can I call him that, Streamers and more holly and mistletoe

Yusuke-Candles of different aroma's

Koenma-renting a DJ

Hiei-working on creating the DJ booth

Inuyasha another Christmas tree and some Christmas ordainments

Shippo- Lots of ordainments

Kawabara-with a little help the main stage" listed off Yukina.

"Okay everyone, we expect most of the things that won't melt, rot or burn to be here by tomorrow, that includes the supplies for the stage" smiled Botan.

"One, two, three SHOP" screamed Kirara and ran out of the door. By the end of that only Kagome, Keiko, Sango, Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei were still left in the gym and walking out.

Soon enough those six split into the original two groups and got shopping.

"I'll get Hiei a sword" smiled Sango.

"I'll get Yusuke a…a fighting outfit with a pouch of daggers" shrugged Keiko.

"He'll like it" smiled Kagome reassuringly, "I'll get Kurama a whip, a fighting outfit and a packet of Makai seeds"

"Then we better get the school things first then head to Makai tomorrow to get the gifts" smirked Sango.

"Yah, good idea" grinned Keiko.

The three girl went shopping for what hey needed the very next day meaning no: Ice angel yet. But that was easy enough for Kagome and her ice kitsune side.

They reentered the school and set up what they could before retiring for the night and preparing for a gym make over the next day and a trip to Makai to get some presents.

* * *

"What do you think I should get Kagome" asked Kurama.

"I don't know but don't get her jewelry and stuff like that, get her a rare animal. She seems like the type of girl that likes those" suggested Yusuke, "what should I get Keiko"

"Get here something classy and still warrior like" shrugged Kurama.

"How about an animal as well. Yah that's it" stated a proud Yusuke.

"I'm getting Sango a fire cat" scoffed Hiei.

"A light fox" smiled Kurama.

"A moon wolf" smirked Yusuke.

"We'll go to Makai tomorrow to get them the gifts" smirked Hiei.

"After the Christmas dance meeting thingy" spoke Yusuke.

"That reminds me, let's get our supplies" smiled Kurama kindly. The three boys split up and shopped for all they needed then they headed to their own houses for a good night sleep.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading my pathetic story so far. Please stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review if desired. 


	3. A Meeting in Makai

Hi again, I'm back. This is yet another update and I will also reply to my faithful reviewers at the end. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or IY

Secret Santa

Chapter three: A Meeting in Makai

"Inuyasha place a speaker in the middle of every wall and the other four speakers in the corners" ordered Kirara.

"Yes Madame" scowled Inuyasha and started to move the speakers.

"Kawabara, help Inuyasha this instant" screamed Keiko.

"Of course" drooled Kawabara and picked up a speaker and carried it to a corner to set it down.

"Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Koenma, Botan, and Sango, how are the DJ booth and stage going" asked Kagome.

"Very well" smirked Botan.

"How are the streamers and bells going" questioned Sango.

"Perfectly" grinned Shippo.

"Okay then, we only need to work for 10 more minute's people then we can leave and come back tomorrow. After that we only have 4 days left to complete the basics and we add the needs before the dance" explained Kikyo.

"Whatever" scoffed Inuyasha.

"Stop being rotten, inukoro" teased Koenma.

"I'm any thing but a puppy" growled Inuyasha.

"Then a mouse" suggested Kurama.

"SHUT UP" cried Inuyasha.

"Stop ganging up on him" giggled Yukina.

"Alright Yukina" smiled Sango mischievously.

"3…2…1… GO" Shippo shouted and ran out of the gym as the work time was over.

"He's funny" giggled Kirara.

"I think you like him" smirked Keiko.

"I don't" argued Kirara, while blushing a bit.

"Sure what ever" shrugged Botan.

"Bye" smiled Kagome waving at everyone else.

"Let's go secret Santa shopping" squealed Sango jumping up and down while clapping her hands.

"I'll make the porthole" volunteered Keio.

"Sure" grinned Kagome.

Keiko pulled a dagger out of her pocket and slashed it through the air in a rapid movement. The light breeze turned into a heavy wind as a porthole opened and everything settled.

"Demon forms" warned Sango.

"We know" smiled Kagome lightly.

A silverfish-blue mist with a pink tint surrounded Kagome and as it cleared a beautiful fox demon was revealed. Kagome now had silver fox ears placed at the top of her head with black tips, her hair was a tad bit longer and was midnight black with aqua blue streaks, and she also had claws and a silver tail with aqua meridian blue streaks. Kagome was taller by a few centimeters and her boy was in perfect shape yet extremely beautiful all the same. If you looked closely you would also see the tip of her fangs going a bit over her bottom lip but then disappearing. Her eyes were still blue but deeper and more elegant, that showed deadly beauty. Kagome was wearing a black fighting kimono with gold, silver and baby blue cherry blossoms.

Sango was surrounded by a reddish-purple fog and as soon as it cleared Sango stood there with jet black hair with red streaks, her eyes were red, and she had sharp claws and deadly sharp fangs. Sango was taller by a few centimeters as well, she had a great body with all the right curves yet strong. Sango was wearing a black fighting kimono that was lined with fire at the bottom and gold sparks.

Golden-silver mist surrounded Keiko and as the mist cleared there stood a wolf demon that was a tad bit taller then the human Keiko and had longer hair. Keiko's hair was still brown and her eyes were silver lined in black. She had claws, fangs and wolf ears were on top of her head. Keiko's hair had fallen out of her pig tails and mixed in with her brown wolf tail. She was wearing a black fighting kimono with the full moon spaced out on the fabric.

"Come on" giggled Sango and stepped into the port hole bringing her to Makai, she was followed by the other two demon's.

"Look it's the silver assassins" gasped a snake demon.

"Watch out, I heard they were demon killers" exclaimed a tiger youkai.

"But they are youkai them selves" questioned another youkai.

"The kill the youkai that pass the barrier" explained a mouse youkai.

The three girls smiled at each other and started to walk through the forest. It was dense and very lush but these girls knew there way through. "This is so fun" giggled Keiko skipping down the path.

"You think" laughed Kagome.

"LOOK, IT'S YOUKO KURAMA" screamed a hawk demon fly just over head.

"And the killer forbidden child" squawked a budgie youkai.

"And a wolf demon" muttered a thoughtful chipmunk youkai.

"Wait Kurama" pondered Kagome, "oh no, the spirit detectives are here"

"Change our scents Keiko" cried Sango.

"Already done" smirked Keiko.

"Wait a forbidden child" whispered Kagome.

"HIEI" screeched Sango.

"That blows our cover" Kagome stated monotonously while blowing a lock of hair out of her face.

"Yasha, how do you know my name" growled a demon running into the clearing that the three girls were stationed at.

"None of your business" spat Sango.

"You're the three youkai taijiya from the day before" confirmed Youko.

Kagome stared at the damn handsome kitsune that was standing right beside Hiei. "My word and I thought that Kurama couldn't g et any cuter" mumbled Kagome loud enough that only Keiko and Sango could hear.

The three burst out laughing as Kagome started to blush a dark red and turned away as though angry.

"What is up with those onna" scoffed Hiei.

"Shut up you two" barked Kagome. She turned to Kurama, Hiei and the just arriving Yusuke. "I'm so sorry about those two hyenas over there, my name is Kage" smiled Kagome making up a false name.

"We're not hyenas Kage-chan" scoffed Sango, "the names Sano"

"Kei is my name" smirked Keiko.

"Youko, just call me Kurama though" smirked Youko. Kagome blushed a bit as Keiko giggled a bit with Sango. Youko finally realizing Kagome's reaction smirked in her direction and winked. Kagome's face turned even redder if possible and she turned away as quickly as she could.

"Hiei as the baka yasha knows"

"Yusuke" shrugged the wolf demon carelessly.

"Where are you headed" asked Keiko.

"The closest demon village" replied Yusuke.

"That's where we're going as well" smiled Sango.

"How about we travel together" suggested Youko eyeing Kagome carefully.

"Okay" squeaked Kagome and turned around walking continuing to walk down the path.

Everyone else followed.

"So Kage" started Youko.

"Yes" Kagome smiled, Kagome looked up at Youko, that's when she noticed them, his ears and tail. Kagome gasped and looked away.

"Something wrong" smirked Youko.

"Nothing" mumbled Kagome, "do not touch ears, do not touch ears, do not touch tail, do not touch tail" Kagome repeated over and over again in her head.

Keiko and Sango realized what Kagome was thinking about; they looked at each other before they burst out laughing. Kagome blushed a bit while the three guys looked at the two hysterical girls' queerly.

"Those girls are mental" muttered Hiei.

"Can't resist" squealed Kagome and pounced on top of Youko knocking him to the ground and then Kagome started to rub his ears.

"These are so much better and bigger than Inuyasha's" giggled Kagome still rubbing Youko's ears.

Yusuke went full out laughing, joining the other two girls and Hiei smirked at Youko's expense. Youko was still in a slight daze but then he noticed that Kagome was practically on top of him. He smirked and sat up with her in his lap. He did all of that before he started to purr and lean into Kagome gentle touch.

"Gah, I'm so sorry" blushed Kagome lowering her hands while her tail circled around her waist.

"It's fine" grinned Youko. Kagome stood up first still red as a tomato. So as that happened everyone walked on.

"Kei, can I ask you a question" asked Yusuke.

"Sure" smiled Keiko cheerfully while also trying to avoid Yusuke's continuous gaze.

"Do you like small wolves" questioned Yusuke.

"Of course I do, are you getting a present for a girl? I would suggest a moon wolf" rambled Keiko on and on.

"No not a present for a girl at all. I was just asking" shrugged Yusuke carelessly.

"Kei, look the village" smiled Sango pointing further down the path.

"I see" smirked Keiko.

"Come on" giggled Kagome cheerfully, "we must part from the youkai now, say bye"

"Bye" grinned Sango and Keiko.

"Hopefully we will meet again Kage" muttered Youko softly.

"I hope we will meet again as well" blushed Kagome.

"The yasha's are so annoying" grumbled Hiei.

"Only Sano to you" smirked Youko, "Kage is a beautiful vixen"

"Kei is pretty nice too" pondered Yusuke.

"LOOK, the silver assassins are back" screamed a youkai in the village.

"GAH, there's Youko Kurama" pointed out another youkai.

"Here it goes" everyone muttered and walked off.

* * *

_Japanese translations_

_Youkai_-demon

_Yasha_-female demon

_Onna_-woman

_Baka_-stupid/idiot

_Taijiya_-demon exterminator

* * *

_Thank you's to my wonderful reviewers:_

_Duzzie_-Thank you so much, you were my first reviewer and I'll have the next chapter up soon.

_GoldenKitsuneHime13_-You were an awesome reviewer and sorry I can't get it finished by Christmas, that's sad. And thank you for the compliment on how my story isn't pathetic.

_Ryukotsuseix_- Thank you so much for the review and I'll update soon.

Thank you to those who reviewed and those who read my story but chose not to review. The next chapter should be up soon.

* * *

_Kagome_: Next time on Secret Santa, Sango-Chan, Keiko-Chan and I will be choosing our presents for Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke. But when a frightful demon clan comes to slay this peaceful Youkai village, we three take action. Also the Christmas dance decorated gym is soon to be finished. 


	4. Shopping & Presents

Hello, it's me again. Thanks for reviewing, but oh well. Here's the next chapter my friend was yearning for. Sorry for bugging you!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or IY

* * *

Secret Santa 

Chapter 4: Shopping & Presents

"Let's see let's go to the weapon shop first" suggested Keiko.

"I agree" grinned Sango. The three girls headed to the weapon shop and looked around.

"This is interesting" smiled Kagome observing a whip that was brown and covered in an unnatural unhealthy moss that was the color of pink, green and brown mixed together.

"Found it" cried Keiko lifting up a small pouch of daggers that was attached to a brown belt. On the pouch was a crescent moon and in the curve of the moon was a wolf cub curled up.

"This is perfect" smirked Sango taking a sword of a rack. The sheath was decorated in blue and black flames while the sheath it self was red. The sword within was made of stainless steel and deadly sharp. The blade was double edged which gave it a deadly appearance and hardly a weakness. The hilt of the sword was wrapped in a black cloth but on the cloth were also streaks of silver.

"Ah, this and this, they come together, perfect" smiled Kagome. Kagome had picked out a silver whip. It was made of ice and had blue streaks lining down it. Upon impact the victim of the whips attack would be frozen and upon second impact the ice statue would shatter. Easily destroying the opponent, the whip also had a storage form and it turned into a blue rose which was small enough to be hidden. The second gift was a packet of a mixed variety of seeds, ranging from orange fire roses to yellow light roses and the same blue ice rose.

"Come on let's buy and then we can get the fighting outfits" shrugged Keiko.

"Okay" agreed Sango. The three paid for their presents and walked out of the store and into the light of the Makai sun.

The three trudged down the street of the village and stopped after a minute to look inside a pet store.

"Look it's a moon wolf, how cute" giggled Keiko.

"Yo, it's you again" smirked Yusuke's voice.

"Oh, hi" grinned Keiko.

"I'm getting the little guy, so back off" grinned Yusuke.

"Wasn't like I would get him" mumbled Keiko and stood up from her crouched position. She smiled at Yusuke before turning away and was looking for Sango and Kagome.

Keiko found Kagome rubbing a light foxes ears with Youko standing near by smirking. A blush played on Kagome's cheeks.

Keiko shook her head and looked around for Sango. She found Sango screaming at Hiei and Hiei grinning mischievously.

"We better go" bit out Sango and walked out of the store.

"Bye Youko" waved Kagome and ran out of the store and started walking while beside Sango.

"Till we meet again" mumbled Youko to the wind.

"That yasha is so annoying" grumbled Hiei. He was carrying a fire cat in his arms. It was black with red strips and piercing blue eyes and two tails. On each tail were two red rings. (Looks like the Inuyasha's Kirara except different colors)

Yusuke came over to the two holding the moon wolf in his arms gently and grinned. It was cute just like Keiko mentioned before. It had white fur and on its fore head was a gold star inside an upside down crescent moon.

Youko picked up the fox that Kagome was petting earlier; it was silver with black socks and yellow rings around its tail. Its eyes were a shiny violet and were filled with deadly beauty, just like Kagome's eyes were filled with deadly beauty.

The three guys paid for their animals and left the store, just before heading back to the demon world they saw Keiko, Kagome and Sango walk into a fighting outfit store.

"Let's see what should I get Kurama" pondered Kagome going through the clothes. She was looking for something that wouldn't rip easily in a fight, since Kurama was a spirit detective and had to fight demons weekly.

"I'll get Hiei something to wear as well" sighed Sango and went to the section with black clothing.

"Found what Yusuke's going to wear" grinned Keiko and showed her friends an outfit. It contained black jeans, a forest green guys fighting kimono (like Kurama's at the dark tournament), a brown t-shirt to go under the fighting kimono and to top it off a white headband. The slippers were black.

"Wow, Keiko" smirked Kagome and continued through the piles or clothes. "Found it" cried Kagome happily. This out fit was close to Keiko's but less punk like, the pants were white jeans and the fighting kimono part was light blue trimmed with midnight blue. The t-shirt underneath was black. There was no headband, but instead there was a jacket that was black as well. The slippers were white just like the jeans.

"Think this is black enough" joked Sango. Sango was holding something simple and not really other worldly. The outfit contained of blue jeans, black t-shirt, black head band, black slippers, black jacket, and a brown belt.

"Yah, that's black enough" giggled Keiko. Once again the three paid for their present and walked out of the store.

Keiko ripped open a portal and the three girls stepped through. The three then changed back into their human forms.

"That was so fun" giggled Sango.

"I know" yipped Keiko skipping slightly.

"I loved their ears" grinned Kagome. The two girls looked at Kagome and burst out laughing.

"There is something wrong about always meeting annoying laughing girls" sneered Hiei's voice. Sango froze and was silent in a moment. She glared at Hiei who was standing with Kurama and Yusuke.

"Konoichiwa" greeted Kagome carelessly.

"Konoichiwa" smiled Kurama politely.

"What's up" asked Keiko.

"Nothing" shrugged Yusuke.

"What's in the cages" questioned Sango.

"Animals" teased Yusuke.

"I meant what type" stated an annoyed Sango.

"Want to see" questioned Kurama.

"No it's fine, we better be heading home" smiled Kagome gently.

"Good day to you then" chirped Keiko.

"Sayonara" smirked Yusuke.

"Ja ne" muttered Sango and ran off first.

"Wait up" called Kagome, "bye"

"See you tomorrow" grinned Keiko sheepishly and ran after the other two girls.

"Their weird" resolved Yusuke.

"That's why I don't think they'll be too concerned about our abnormal presents" explained Kurama.

"Right" nodded Yusuke.

"See you then" exclaimed Yusuke before running off.

"Hn" snorted Hiei and jumped into the tree's and disappearing in a flash. Kurama sighed and shook his head before walking off to his home where his mother was probably waiting.

The next day a lot of people were at school early and were still preparing the gym. Yusuke had the candles set up on the now finished stage. The DJ booth was done and Koenma had hired a DJ for the dance. So most of everything was set. The punch and snack tables were set but didn't have any food.

The two Christmas still needed to be fully decorated but that was being taken care of by Kagome, Shippo, Kurama, Keiko and Yusuke. Botan, Kirara and Yukina were mixing the glitter and cotton together; Kikyo, Inuyasha and Sango were spreading the already glittery cotton on the ground. Hiei, Koenma and Kawabara were painting the stage. Kawabara was making a small mess but not that much, thankfully.

The next three days went by smoothly and everything was set, the mistletoe was hung with the holly and the bells and streamers were in place and it was the morning of Christmas eve, the day of the dance. It would go through the night and into the morning.

It was 12:00 in the afternoon when the set up staff all arrived with everything. They even decorated the school garden with mistletoe if anyone wanted to go outside. They had a bit of free time, after setting up piles and piles of food and drinks on the tables.

It was also time to open the Secret Santa presents. Kagome, Sango looked around for their presents. After they found them they sat together in a corner and talked a bit.

"I feel as though someone's watching us" muttered Sango.

"Probably our Santa's" giggled Keiko.

"My box is moving" gasped Kagome and undid the ribbon. Immediately she was tackled by a light fox. "How CUTE" squealed Kagome and started to rub the fox's ears, "I'll name you, Kira"

Sango then undid her ribbon and out pounced a black fire cat. "How adorable" cooed Sango, "I'll name you Kiara" grinned Sango petting the neko.

"I bet" wondered Keiko and undid her ribbon. Out came a moon wolf that looked exactly like the cute one in Makai. "I'll name you Neka" smiled Keiko, "I know who our secret Santa's are"

"Me too" grinned Kagome still rubbing the foxes ears.

"Thanks Hiei" Sango shouted across the room.

"You too, Yusuke" grinned Keiko glancing up at him.

"Thank you Suichi" giggled Kagome and looked up at Kurama.

"How did they know" wondered Yusuke.

"Don't know" shrugged Kurama. He opened his gift to see Makai seeds and a blue rose. "This person knows of Makai" pondered Kurama and pulled out a fighting outfit that was also in the package.

"This is an amazing sword" smirked Hiei gliding his finger across the sheath, "and these clothes are black at least"

"I guess this person knows you like black" grinned Yusuke opening his present, "this is what I needed, an actual weapon. These three presents are so much the same" grinned Yusuke pulling out a fighting outfit.

"This must be the best presents" smiled Kurama observing everyone in the room. He then saw the answer, Keiko, Kagome and Sango's widened, so they knew of Makai.

* * *

_Japanese translations_

_Yasha_-Female demon

_Sayonara_-Farewell

_Ja ne_-Bye

_Makai_- the demon realm

_Konoichiwa_-Hello

* * *

Thank you to reviewers: 

_Cindy_-Thanks for reviewing and I'm so sorry for being annoying, I was having chocolate for a midnight snack

* * *

Thank you so much, please review if you wish, the next chapter should be up soon. 


	5. The Dance

Hello everyone who is kind enough to read and I would want to plainly dedicate this chapter to GoldenKitsuneHime13 and Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl. Thanks you two for reviewing and I'll have a direct response at the end.

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH or IY

* * *

Secret Santa

Chapter 5: The dance

"Everyone set up everything" questioned Kikyo.

"Ready" grinned Kagome.

"So those three girls know about Makai" confirmed Yusuke talking to Kurama.

"Yes, they know about Makai, that is where the presents came from" replied Kurama bored.

"That means that they are demons, that's the only way they could survive in a demon infested plain" sneered Hiei.

"I wonder if we've met them before with out knowing" questioned Yusuke mostly to himself but still out loud.

Sango who had over heard the conversation grinned and winked at Keiko and Kagome who winked back and Kagome giggled slightly. "Hi Suichi, Yusuke and…Hiei" grinned Sango.

"Hello" smirked Yusuke.

"Would you happen to know how Kagome could revert her name so that it would sound different but spelled so close to the original? We need to make names for this weird play we're producing" explained Sango slyly.

"Why wouldn't that be Kage" suggested Kurama.

"That would be good, how about shortening Keiko's name so that it sounds more warrior like but still girlish" asked Sango hiding her smile and laugh that was about to erupt. "They are so slow" thought Sango.

"How about Kei, just gets rid of the K and O at the end" shrugged Yusuke.

"Good, now how about Sango's name so that it sounds more warrior-like but only taking out one letter" smirked Kagome coming up behind Sango and helping her with the fun.

"That girl, a warrior, I'd like to see the day" scoffed Hiei turning his head the other way so he wasn't facing the two girls.

"Does that mean you can not answer my question" teased Kagome ruthlessly while raising an eyebrow.

"Do not test me woman, but none the less the name that should and would be used is Sano" growled Hiei.

"Thank you so much" smiled Kagome stifling a giggled before it even started.

"That was so funny" laughed Keiko.

"I know, they didn't even realize it yet" smirked Sango. Kagome had finally let loose her laugh full force and was clutching her stomach with the lack of air.

"THAT'S IT" the three girls heard Yusuke cry. It was the final push for the wall of restrain. The three started to laugh like they were mental. Everyone that didn't know what was going on just stared at the three girls queerly before reverting their attention to the unconscious Yusuke, growling Hiei and thoughtful Kurama who was laughing nervously and quite pleasantly.

"Everyone get into place, the door is about to open" screamed Kirara.

Everyone in the room scattered took their places as the gym door opened and tons upon tons of students filed in.

Kagome, Sango, Keiko, Botan, Yukina, Kirara and Kikyo were on the stage, they took deep breaths and started: (Warning annoying stuck in your head type of song)

_Kagome: I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_  
Sango: Just like the ones I used to know  
**Keiko: Where the treetops glisten,**  
_Yukina: and children listen_  
**_Kirara: To hear sleigh bells in the snow_**

_Kagome: I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
_**KikyoWith every Christmas card I write  
_Botan: May your days be merry and bright_**  
All: And may all your Christmases be white

_Kagome: I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
_Sango & Kikyo: With every Christmas card I write  
Keiko & Botan: May your days be merry and bright  
Yukina & Kirara: And may all your Christmases be white

"Hit it" cried Kawabara to the DJ. The DJ started to play songs and a lot of people in the gym started to dance.

"Damn that song gets to your head" cursed Inuyasha.

"I know" grinned Kikyo.

"The reason we were lip reading and wearing ear plugs" giggled Yukina.

"You girls are smart" sighed Koenma.

"Come on let's dance" smiled Botan, and then dragged Koenma to the dance floor.

"Tell me again why I asked you to this" whined Koenma.

"Cause you love me" retorted Botan much to everyone's amusement.

"Shippo, let's dance" blushed Kirara spinning her ankle while her toe was on the ground.

"Okay" grinned Shippo and the two went off into the crowd.

"Didn't know that Botan and Koenma were dating, and Shippo and Kirara" shrugged Yusuke leaning against the wall.

"Inuyasha come on" cried Kikyo pulling Inuyasha on to the dance floor.

"I'm a coming" growled Inuyasha.

"Kazuma, will you dance" asked Yukina.

"With you I will" smiled Kawabara. He grabbed Yukina's hand gently and led her to the dance floor.

Soon everyone was dancing except the girl trio and boy trio. "I'm going into the garden for a second, okay" grinned Kagome.

"Go ahead" mumbled Sango.

Kagome got the evil match maker glint in her eyes. She went out side and pulled a bit of mistletoe out of her pocket and hung it in a tree where you could only see it the moment you were under it. "Now to Get Sango and Hiei under this thing together" muttered Kagome and hopped out of the tree and ran to a different spot where Keiko and Yusuke were going to be the victims. "An extra for good measure" concluded Kagome and hung another bundle of mistletoe in the corner of the garden where it would be unseen to the non weary eyes.

Kagome ran back inside and into the gym, to her utter surprise and amusement Yusuke and Keiko were dancing to some pop music. Hiei and Sango were shouting at each other annoying everyone else. Kagome's eyes lit up with anticipation. Everything was perfect. Everything would work out and Christmas wishes would come true.

It was time, time for Kagome ingenious plan to take action and for the world to see how Kagome's match making skills were perfection.

Kagome snuck a glance at Kurama who was surrounded by annoying girls that were bugging him and trying to get him to dance with him. Kagome laughed under her breath so no one could hear. It wasn't a cheerful laugh; no it was one of sadness and failure. "I could never be able to get Kurama" thought Kagome sadly as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Kagome noticed it the moment she felt a trail of warm liquid and wiped it away quickly.

Kagome sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Another tear made its present known and she also wiped that tear away.

She looked up at the star on top of one of the Christmas trees, "When will my wish come true" whispered Kagome sadly.

"What wish" asked Kurama coming up behind Kagome.

"Something that isn't going to come true soon, Kurama, maybe not at all" murmured Kagome softly and turned away and smiled like nothing was wrong. "Now for plan A"

"Kagome, don't hide things under a mask or sooner or later that mask will break and you will shatter" recited Kurama watching Kagome intently.

* * *

Japanese translations:

Makai-demon world

* * *

Thanks to reviewers:

GoldenKitsuneHime13-Thanks for reviewing and your welcome. This story is only a Christmas story but there will also be other holiday events like this one including Valentine's day. If you want I could do a specific sequel for this story but that is quite unlikely. Happy holidays

Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl-Hey, that's for the review it is great isn't it . I'll update don't worry about that. Get that Kurama/Kagome story done soon. I'll be waiting.

* * *

Preview:

Sango- I hate mistletoe, I hate Kagome, I hate a giggling Keiko and I love Hiei and his soft lips. WAIT that did not come out right.

Keiko-Sango, Kagome's victim, me, Kagome's victim, can't blame her really, she has this weird matchmaking thing going on.

Kagome-Next time I take action and get Sango and Hiei to realize their feelings for each other

Hiei-What feelings for that girl

Kurama-Don't deny you like her Hiei

Yusuke-Hiei and Sango k…

(BANG)

Kagome-Don't ruin the chapter

Kurama-Next time on Secret Santa

Keiko-Don't miss it


	6. Mistletoe

Hey everyone, how are you doing? I would like to thank Kirin Kage for reviewing again. Well here is the next chapter for you folks. Fluff her and there.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or IY

* * *

Secret Santa

Chapter 6: Mistletoe

Kagome grinned and walked up to the shouting Sango and Hiei. "I think you two should take this outside. You're annoying lots of people here" Kagome stated much too calmly.

"Your right Kagome, and I could beat the crap out of him out there too" sneered Sango glancing at Hiei murderously.

"No one wench, no one ever defeats me" growled Hiei.

"That so," smirked Sango. Kagome sighed and pushed the two outside right under location 1. Kagome then ran for it back inside and came out behind Yusuke and Keiko.

Yusuke snickered and pointed up. Hiei and Sango followed his finger and there on the branch was a bundle of mistletoe.

Keiko went into a fit of giggles and Yusuke started to chuckle, "KAGOME" shrieked Sango and glared murderously at her best friend.

"Hi" squeaked Kagome and pushed Yusuke and Keiko a tad bit to the left and ran into the gym.

"Guess Hiei gets a kiss" smirked Yusuke ruthlessly teasing the poor demon.

"Sango get it over with" giggled Keiko like crazy. Sango turn a dark shade of red and stared Hiei in the eyes. Sango gulped and leaned into kiss him on the cheek. Sango stumbled a bit and instead of an innocent cheek kiss, her lips landed right smack on Hiei's. Hiei froze for a second and so did Sango.

Sango's eyes drifted close as she leaned into Hiei's embrace. Hiei was still a tad bit frozen but returned Sango's kiss.

A few minutes later when Sango and Hiei broke apart, Hiei was graced with a smug smirk. Sango's eyes were a bit glazed as she looked straight a head of her. Suddenly Sango's eyes lit up and a smirked graced her lips. "Keiko, Yusuke you might want to look up" grinned Sango.

Keiko gulped and looked up; there hung… you guessed it… mistletoe. Yusuke smirked as Keiko blushed a dark crimson red. Keiko looked at Yusuke intently, "that's why Kagome pushed Yusuke and me in an angle" thought Keiko as she leaned in and claimed his lips. The kiss lasted and lasted and lasted until…

"BREAK IT UP" screamed Sango very annoyed, "we need to get back at Kagome for this trick of hers that isn't the least bit funny at all"

"Does she like Kurama" asked Hiei.

"Yes why" wondered Keiko still a bit pink in the cheeks.

"This is going to be hard" groaned Yusuke.

"Why" asked Sango.

"Actually not hard but well, Kurama also likes Kagome but is extremely intent not to tell" explained Yusuke.

"Same with Kagome, she hides it all behind one mask that will break soon, very soon" cried Sango.

"I hope nothing of so much importance is behind that mask that she will shatter her own heart by facing the truth" sighed Keiko.

The three thought of different idea's to get Kurama and Kagome to admit to one another that they liked each other.

"A match made in heaven" grinned Keiko.

"K-Keiko" stuttered Yusuke.

"Yes" smiled Keiko facing Yusuke.

"Will you go out with me" he asked.

Keiko stared in shock and Yusuke thought it was the look of dejection. He was about to stand up and leave when Keiko pounced on him. "YES" Keiko cried and tugged at his ear and laughing cheerfully.

"Hiei, do you um…" hesitated Sango.

"Will you go out with me" asked Hiei still keeping up the emotionless façade. Tears welled up in Sango's eyes and she hugged Hiei.

"It worked" they heard Kagome cry from inside the gym. They all looked at each other and smiled evilly. Kagome and Kurama were going to be going in a match making quest of their own.

"Let's go inside" smiled Keiko and stood up clutching Yusuke's hand to her like it was her life line. Yusuke smiled at Keiko and stood up as well followed closely by Hiei and Sango. The four walked back inside to see Kagome hiding behind a Christmas tree and running through crowds till she was out of sight.

"Well she'd quick" muttered Hiei under his breath.

"I know, Kagome's an escape artist" exclaimed Sango.

"What were you four just doing right now" asked Kurama coming up to them while being tailed by a mob/legion of fan girls.

"Under Kagome devious plans" replied Sango dryly and looked around the gym again, "and now she's escaped and we can't find her to punish her"

"Right and what is up with the extreme closeness of Yusuke and Keiko" questioned Kurama raising an eyebrow at the blushing couple.

"We're dating" stated Yusuke with little hesitation as Keiko's cheeks flamed a bright pretty red.

"Uh huh, now Sango and Hiei, the two that were just biting each others heads off moments ago are in close contact and have their scents plastered against each other" smirked Kurama in a teasing fashion.

"Part of Kagome devious plan" muttered Sango darkly.

"Hey guys" grinned Kagome's voice as she returned with a tray full of drinks, "Were ya looking for me or something"

"Yes we were Kagome, but now that you have returned" smirked Keiko and got ready to tackle Kagome.

"No, no, no violence in the gym missy" teased Kagome playfully. Keiko lowered her arms while growling at Kagome. Kagome smirked at Keiko and Sango, "guess new couples have been developed while I was getting the drinks"

"Yes Kagome, you should know about that very well" glowered Yusuke while glaring at her full force, she just smiled sweetly at Yusuke and handed him a drink and turned to give one to Kurama. Their hands brushed lightly against each other's and an electric force flew through Kagome's spin. Kagome sighed in content and handed a drink to Sango. Sango sipped her drink while eyeing Kagome wearily.

"Oh Kagome, Kurama we have something to show you outside" smiled Keiko hiding her evil smile of _REVENGE._

"Okay we should follow Keiko-san, Kagome-Chan" smiled Kurama.

"Okay" shrugged Kagome pinpointing every mistletoe hiding place she used and dodging all of them.

Keiko, Yusuke, Sango and Hiei glared at Kagome while Kurama was as calm as ever. "We'll leave you two out here" grinned Yusuke and ran in with the other two girls and fire apparition.

Kagome glared at the spot that her friends were standing at just moments ago. It was -15C outside and Kagome wasn't wearing a jacket. Kurama raised an eye brow and sat down on one of the benches that was near, "sit down Kagome-san" stated Kurama motioning the spot beside him.

Kagome stupidly enough agreed and didn't look up till it was too late. She sat down beside Kurama and started to shiver. "Here you can use my jacket" smiled Kurama kindly and was about to take off his jacket and place it on Kagome's shoulders when she held a hand up to stop him.

"It's fine Kurama-san" smiled Kagome kindly and lowered her hand, "I don't want you to be cold while I'm warm and please call me Kagome"

"Only if you call me Kurama, Kagome-Chan" declared Kurama softly still taking off his jacket.

"Deal" giggled Kagome.

"Here how about we share my jacket" suggested Kurama. Kagome looked up at Kurama and nodded; she scooted closer to him and invited the warmth he and his jacket gave her. Kurama wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned onto his shoulder.

"Mistletoe" thought Kagome and looked up and sure enough there was mistletoe above them. "Oh no" groaned Kagome.

"What's wrong Kagome-Chan" asked Kurama.

"Look up" whimpered Kagome. Kurama looked up just like Kagome said and also saw the mistletoe. Kurama smiled and leaned into kiss Kagome on the lips. Kagome blushed a pretty shade of red and leaned in to claim his lips. The two met in an innocent kiss. "Oh god" thought Kagome and pulled back still blushing.

"I think this is the best time to tell you" stated Kurama.

"Tell me what" asked Kagome looking up at Kurama with hopeful eyes.

"Well since the first time I've got to know you and fell in love with you, I love you Kagome-Chan" declared Kurama looking back at Kagome. Kagome's eyes filled with tears of happiness and she looked at Kurama with a watery smile.

"I love you too" whispered Kagome, "since the day that I've got to known you from afar, since the day I learned that you weren't a snotty kid that took advantage of their fan clubs, since the day I got to know you"

Kurama smiled at Kagome and leaned in to claim Kagome's lips again and to think that this all only started with a simple game of Secret Santa and a Christmas dance. "I guess that my Christmas wish did come true after all" whispered Kagome as a shooting star zipped over head.

The two walked to the door and started to bang on it, "let me in Keiko-Chan" screamed Kagome.

"Did you tell him" asked Sango.

"Yes, thank you very much" Kagome stated sarcastically while waving her hand. The door opened and Kurama went in followed by Kagome.

"Three new couples in less than an hour" smirked Sango.

"How utterly amazing" scoffed Hiei.

"What are Botan, Yukina, Kikyo and Kirara talking to the DJ about" asked Yusuke pointing towards he DJ stand where the said 4 were talking to the said DJ.

"That's not a good sign" sighed Keiko shaking her and guess what it wasn't a slow song cam on as Botan ran to Koenma, Yukina to uh… Kawabara, Kikyo to Inuyasha and Kirara to Shippo.

"Would you like to dance" asked Yusuke bowing to Keiko and raising a hand for her take.

"Your not acting normal Yusuke" giggled Keiko quietly and took Yusuke's hand who lead her to the dance floor.

"I don't" scoffed Hiei.

"Please" plead Sango.

"Fine" groaned Hiei and pushed himself off the wall to join Sango in dancing.

"Would you like to dance Kagome-Chan" asked Kurama.

"Yes thank you "grinned Kagome and took Kurama's hand.

"_Guess Christmas wishes do come true after all"

* * *

_

_**Japanese translations**_

Chan-A Japanese honorific that is used for familiar girls or cute young children.

San-Equivalent to Ms., Mrs., Mr., ect.

_Don't think I used anything else.

* * *

_

_Thank to Reviewers:_

_Kirin Kagome the Shadow Girl_- That's sad that it's gonna take so long for you to finish your story. Well then start typing and thanks for reviewing. Any ways so that you know, this is the last chapter, please review.

_Silent rain_-Thanks for reviewing and this is the last chapter.

* * *

It's so sad; it's the end of Secret Santa. How utterly sad, oh well another Kurama/ Kagome story should be up soon. Bye until next time. 


End file.
